


Diner Date

by crispypeach



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispypeach/pseuds/crispypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy travel back to 1950s America, stopping in  a traditional diner for a late afternoon meal. Pure fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Date

“Sit down Doctor,” Amy's soft Scottish lull filled the Doctor's ears as they walked into the diner. She had gestured to a table, and the Doctor could detect the greasy lining on top of the table, grains of sugar dotted around the surface, and a grubby stain of spilt coffee.

“No, this table hasn't been cleaned.” The Doctor stood still, and refused to sit down. Amy stared at him, incredulous.

“Doctor, just sit down. I'll get a waitress over and she'll clean it, okay? Jeez, you are worse than mum sometimes.” Amy snapped, gesturing yet again to the table.

The Doctor sat down meekly on a red leather chair beside the table, hastening to touch any of the furniture with anything other than his bum. He crossed his hands in his lap, and then crossed his legs, one over the other. He looked around the room, and noticed several other customers sitting at same sets of tables and chairs, some with newspapers and coffee in their hands, others chattering away with friends; sipping hot lattes, and others seemed deep in sleep, with neglected, half melted ice cream waiting to be eaten. Most of them had hideous quiffs or beehives, the fashion set in the 50s.

He then glanced outside and the sun was beaming through into the small diner, as it was a delightful July day. 

The Doctor and Amy had travelled out to the 1950's America, as a summer holiday trip before Amy had to go back and go on another holiday with her friend. The Doctor looked over at Amy, she was leaning over the coffee bar, chatting idly with a bustling waitress. She had a short dark skirt on, clumpy black boots, and a loose purple vest top hanging off her shoulders. Her crimson hair flowed down her back, contrasting brilliantly against the purple.

She then stood up, and turned and walked over to the Doctor. Her skinny frame was milky white, with the occasional red freckle dotting her thigh or her forearm. She was devastatingly beautiful, and with deep hazel eyes, and full red lips... the Doctor was just managing to contain himself. Yes, he had encountered many a pretty lady in the past, but there was no one like Amy. Amelia Jessica Pond... she was one special woman.

She was crude and spiteful, stubborn and determined, but she was gentle and soulful, funny and smart. She was a fantastic woman, and by now, the Doctor had lost hope. Even since the start, since he laid eyes on Amy, he knew there was a little inkling inside him that regretted doing so. He knew that being who he was, a 907 year old regenerating Time Lord, he wouldn't, he couldn't allow himself to be with Amy. She got older every day, and as the Doctor did too, he would regenerate whenever it was right, and he would start again; fresh and new. Amy would grow old, through her thirties, forties... she would eventually turn into an old, decrepit woman, and then… well the Doctor didn’t want to think about Amy not being in the universe any more. The Doctor wouldn't allow himself to go through that heartache of losing someone he loved.

But he loved Amy. And he just couldn't help himself.

Amy sat down enthusiastically on the red chair beside the Doctor, smiling brightly and crossing her legs too. The Doctor smiled back at her, an enthusiastic beam. “Is she coming to clean the table?”

Amy slapped the Doctor lightly on the knee, chuckling. “Yes, you dafty.”

The Doctor relaxed slightly, and then immediately had to tense when he heard a dull rumbling from somewhere beside him. Amy groaned, clutching her stomach.

“It's been a long day, Doctor, I'm a bit hungry.” She laughed off her tummy problems, and glancing back at the bar she mumbled something that sounded like, “So I wish that cheeky waitress would hurry with my burger...”

“What's a burger?” The Doctor asked in his quiet tone, confused. Amy turned back around, her lips pouted ever-so-slightly.

“You've never had a burger? Well, that's good, because I've ordered you one anyway. It's basically a bread bun halved, and filled with mea- Oh, here they are!”

The waitress wandered over to the pair, two big platters of food balancing in her hand. Amy rubbed her hands together expectantly, hungry for her nosh.

The Doctor sat, curious at the intense smell of meat, and peered at the platter of assorted mess below him. He sniffed at the burger, and Amy half expected him to whip out his Sonic Screwdriver to see if it was anything crazy.

The waitress wiped the table around the plates, obviously trying to silently flirt with the Doctor, while he just sat and sipped his strawberry sundae. Amy sat and huffed for a second, crossing her arms while the waitress flaunted her bosom in the Doctor's face. Surprisingly, he didn't notice.

“Is that all, darlin'?” The waitress asked the Doctor in her slow drawl, smiling. He nodded, still peering at the humongous burger that sat before him. The waitress sneered at Amy, before walking away.

“Stupid bit-”

“So what's this thing, a burger you say?” The Doctor inserted, noticing that Amy was a bit snappy.

“Yeah, yeah, a bun halved, filled with beef meat, cheese, salad, tomatoes... anything you want really. Did you see that waitress? Flaunting her breasts right in your face! She has the bloody cheek to flirt with you when I'm sitting right here!”

The Doctor smirked, feeling mischievous. “Why do you care so much, Pond?”

Amy stopped, gob smacked. “I-I don't care, actually.” She picked up her huge burger, and took a giant bite, chewing on the squishy meat. “Mmm!” She moaned enthusiastically, attempting to change the subject. She swallowed, and looked up.

The Doctor was staring straight at her, his face just inches from hers. She gasped, putting her burger back down on the plate. She couldn't look away from his face, it was like with the crying angels again. She just couldn't stop looking. She locked eyes with his, and stared into his light blue-grey eyes.

“Really Pond... why do you care?” he whispered.

Amy really was lost for words.

The Doctor then snapped and clapped his hands together, grinning widely. Amy paused her life briefly, instantly feeling embarrassed for being so caught up with the Doctor. She sniffed, and picking up her burger, she waited on the Doctor to speak.

“Ah, Pond, I'm just kidding on with you, I know you're not that bothered.” He replied cheekily, then picked up his burger and took a huge bite. He groaned in apparent ecstasy as he ate the large chunk of burger, and stuffed a few fries in his mouth too. He groaned again, his cheeks full, like a hamster's. Amy giggled at the sight.

They continued eating their food, until all of the burger (only three quarters in Amy's case) was gone. The Doctor leaned back, and rubbed his stomach like soothing a baby. Amy laughed again, as she noticed the copious amounts of tomato sauce smeared all over the Doctor's face.

“What?” The Doctor asked, totally nonplussed.

“You just,” Amy reached forward, swiping her thumb at his cheek, “... got sauce.” The thumb was dangerously close to the Doctor's mouth, and Amy had to be careful. Once she had removed the red sauce from the side of his mouth, her hand seemed to linger on his cheek just a second too long.

The Doctor noticed this, for he stopped smiling. Amy blushed and warbled out an apology, jerking her hand away.

The Doctor caught her wrist, and the pair were silent. He caressed Amy's cheek with his other hand, and leaned into a very frozen Amy. He paused for a second, thinking through his actions. Should he really kiss her?

A swift “What the hell,” flew through his mind, and he closed his eyes, taking in gorgeous Amy as his final image.

“Amelia...” he whispered, before kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss was barely there – a delicate press of lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she seemed to almost leap into his lap, kissing him with all her might. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, and continued to kiss her, despite the sharp tuts and whines from the waitress in the background.

The Doctor’s kisses were sweet but firm, almost like he was afraid of going too far. Amy wove her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her to show that this was definitely what she wanted too. 

The pair broke off for breath, and Amy smirked. “Well, Doctor,” she said seductively, “We'll need to go on these diner dates more often.”


End file.
